The Bomber is Broke
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Considering his former line of work, Gokudera Hayato never had any financial problems. So when the landlady threatened to kick him out of his apartment for overdue rent, he was stunned. With no income, things were looking grimmer than his own past. Prompt by Lightning515


**~The Bomber is Broke~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning515, happy birthday! I hope you have a great one, and this fic is dedicated to you. Thank you for being an awesome and crazy friend - things never get boring when you're around. XD <strong>

**Beta-ed by Phantom Hitman 1412.**

* * *

><p>At fifteen years of age, Gokudera Hayato was already used to betrayal. He had a past inundated with deception, corruption and backstabbing, one that was so tragic nobody could ever understand his pain. It was well known throughout the mafia world that the silveret was the shunned, illegitimate son of an asshole, and his sister was all too eager to poison him for it. To add insult to the injuries, his pet cat had even left him for his neighbour, a toothless infant who wailed louder than a feline in labour. And in addition, Gokudera was almost used to having shopkeepers sell him expired goods at the supermarket, giving him stomachaches as excruciating as those from his sister.<p>

After experiencing the worst from all pernicious humans in the world, Gokudera believed he was prepared for anything. He was a proud defensive pessimist, and he would use his experiences to protect the Tenth from all the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. He was determined to shield the boy, who had such honest amber eyes like the colour of a serene summer's day, from the reality he had endured. That, he had thought, was the role of a true right hand man.

What the silveret hadn't anticipated, however, was the other side to his vow. While he was vigilant in beating up local thugs and the occasional school bully, Gokudera never expected that "protecting Sawada Tsunayoshi" would bleed his wallet dry.

So when the landlady threatened to kick him out of his apartment for overdue rent, Gokudera was stunned at the sheer irony - he was absolutely flabbergasted, horrified and outraged that he had betrayed _himself_. Never in a million years had he ever predicted that. Gokudera had been more certain that Lambo would assassinate Reborn before he'd even come close to being broke. Consequently, he was content to throw himself into an abyss of denial.

"So in three months," the landlady was growling at him with her hands on her hips, "I want you to get the fuck out of here." She glowered up at the teenage boy before her, her ears red and her fingers shaking lividly. Then she paused to take a drag of her cigarette, not noticing the boy's longing stare. "Unless you pay all the outstanding rent _now_, that is."

Gokudera gaped at her, or rather, at the cigarette. He watched the cloudy puffs of smoke cover the obnoxious way her painted lips moved, and inhaled deeply. It felt like _years_ since he last touched a cigarette, and the smell was driving him batty. He instinctively fumbled around his pockets for his trusty packet of cigarettes, only to find several measly coins and a food voucher.

A year ago, when he had first moved to Namimori, he had enough money in his bank account to live in luxury for the next ten years. Despite being underage, the landlady had leased him the apartment without another question, ogling the millions of yen he had under his name. An unwitting foreigner, she had seen him as, an ideal tenant who wouldn't dare to cross her due to language barriers. But eleven months down the track, Gokudera had managed to prove her wrong.

It had paid well, being a hitman. Gokudera couldn't deny that. If there was a silver lining within the murky clouds of betrayal, it was definitely the bucket-loads of filthy money. But after seeing the light and joining the Tenth, he wasn't re-entering the depths of hell. The silveret had simply reclined on his seat, confident he could make a living without earning a steady flow of income.

What he didn't add to the calculation, however, were severe property damage fines. It was the damn prefect's fault really, and the stupid cow's fault too. Previously, Gokudera would've simply left after bombing a building down to its steel framing, believing it was the turf boss' responsibility anyway. Things were different in Namimori, though, and due to the number of skirmishes their dysfunctional Family had, the silver haired bomber found money flying from his hands. Knowing that Tsuna's family couldn't afford these fines, he gladly hid the bills from his boss' worried eyes.

Gokudera also blamed inflation, and the Vongola's enemies. The price of cigarettes was skyrocketing like housing property, and he hadn't anticipated his need to dramatically increase his daily consumption. He had first started smoking during his days as a stray, relishing the luxury it offered, feeling relieved for once. It had quickly become an addiction, and soon he had doubled the amount of cigarettes he smoked per day. Then he had started working, and the nicotine and tobacco shielded him from the entire reality of sheer bloodshed and murder. He'd tried quitting after joining Tsuna's Family, but eyesores like Mukuro and the Varia never failed to make him reach for his lighter.

And then there were his dynamites. It was a travesty that they were single-use, unlike the baseball idiot's katana. He had his weapons custom-made as well, his Rocket bombs in particular, and inflation wasn't doing him any favours.

So, in short, Gokudera Hayato was broke. He had a pile of paperwork on his desk, all damage fines from the Namimori Town Council, and now the landlady was threatening to kick him out.

He was so fucked.

* * *

><p>"Tenth, I'm really sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now," Gokudera apologised, prostrating himself before his boss, "Please go home with the baseball idiot. I promise I will walk you home tomorrow!"<p>

They were at the front gates of Namimori Middle School, the bell having rung moments ago. It was a bleak winter's afternoon, with minimum sunlight and students were huddled close to each other in a nest of woollen scarves. As Hibari had come down with a cold two days ago, everyone had become more relaxed, insouciant even. Before the silveret, Tsuna was glancing around, reflexively twitching under the attention they were receiving. "D-Don't worry, Gokudera-kun!" he replied with haste while shaking his head, "See you soon!" He offered his friend a smile, as the silveret picked himself from the ground and raced across the road. Several cars screeched to a halt and before Tsuna could scream in terror, Gokudera had already disappeared.

Although Gokudera Hayato was as predictable as he was paranoid, Tsuna always found the silver haired bomber shrouded with a veil of mysteries. Perhaps it was his past, a tragic mafia story he locked deep behind his stormy eyes and short fuse. It was during their walks home from school, when Tsuna constantly found himself wondering what had made his friend so distrusting and fearful of the unknown. However, he resolved not to pry, partly because he knew Gokudera would tell him when he was ready, and partly because it was related to the _mafia_, and the brunet was a normal, law-abiding teenager, thank you very much.

"So Tsuna," Yamamoto asked, stretching his arms, "Where do you think Gokudera's been going these days? He hasn't walked home with us for a week."

The brunet, who had been silent, paused, casting his eyes across the gravel. "I don't know…" he admitted. Closing his eyes, he fingered the bullet-shaped pendant Gokudera had given him for his birthday. It was made of white-gold, something that was ridiculously overpriced in Tsuna's opinion. It also led him to wonder where Gokudera got the money from.

Yamamoto chuckled humourlessly, and the two walked home in silence, tension heavy in the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna, why haven't you done your homework?"<p>

The brunet shrank back as Leon morphed into a ten-ton mallet, raising his hands above his head. "R-Reborn!" he spluttered, "I-I got stuck on a q-question and-"

Reborn rolled his eyes and jumped onto his student's shoulder, tugging his brown locks. "You know I can see through your lies, Dame-Tsuna," he chastised. Upon further reflection, he glanced at Tsuna, who was tense and visibly pale with anxiety. "Tell me, what's going on?"

The brunet sighed. He couldn't withhold anything from his tutor anyway. "I'm worried about Gokudera-kun. He's been acting strange these days, a lot more stressed."

The baby hitman raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. Watching the Leon-mallet morph back into a chameleon, the brunet slouched with relief, before facing Reborn with serious eyes. "He was feeling nauseous during class again, and he didn't return until after lunch. He's been looking tired a lot as well, like he was during the Varia ring battles. We don't have exams until next semester, so I don't know what's on his mind."

"And you're worried?"

Tsuna's eyes flickered amber for a moment, before he closed them. He threw himself onto his bed and sighed again. "Yeah. Gokudera-kun is usually full of energy, like a raging storm. He's been getting frequent headaches too and...I just want to help him."

"It's normal for someone who's quitting smoking," Reborn answered with a nod.

"I'm glad he quit...but that doesn't explain why he's been rushing home every day for the past week. Yamamoto is worried too."

"Then what will you do?"

"I think...I'll follow him tomorrow," Tsuna said quietly, "My intuition is acting up, and if something is troubling Gokudera-kun...as a friend, I need to help."

"Aiding your Guardians is your job as boss, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn announced with a smirk and a kick to the brunet's head. But as he watched his student nod resolutely, his obsidian eyes flashed with pride.

* * *

><p>The next day, as expected, Gokudera didn't walk home with them. Not wanting to worry Yamamoto, Tsuna told him he needed to make a detour to Namimori Shrine and disappeared before the black haired boy could protest.<p>

As he followed the silveret several metres away, guilt stabbed through him like arrows - he felt like a terrible, inconsiderate friend. Although he'd known Gokudera for almost a year, the brunet still had no idea where the boy lived, nor what he did in his spare time. Tsuna knew his friend lived in Upper Namimori though, a section where wealthier residents lived. Unlike Lower Namimori, where streets were littered with people and ordinary shops, Gokudera's area sold only designer brands and had luxuriously spacious residential buildings. It would have been peaceful there too, if not for the nearby construction zone for a new shopping centre.

As if he sensed his presence, the silveret suddenly turned around. Grateful for all the training Reborn had forced him to endure, Tsuna managed to slip into a crowd. Moments later, when Gokudera had finished observing his surroundings and had restarted walking, the brunet toed after him, past the perfectly aligned trees and manicured flower beds. Remnants of the morning's snow glistened on the petals like crystals of ice.

When Gokudera disappeared behind a pair of security doors, Tsuna stood still, his jaw hanging open. Gokudera's apartment was gorgeous - its architecture was ornamented with an arrangement of pearly white walls, stained glass windows and a lush garden of all colours. Two marble fountains hummed, sending water dancing in the sky. Tsuna would have been content to stay there until the sun set, if not for the loud yells that sliced through the ambience.

"Old hag! Why are you still following me?"

Tsuna jumped. With mouse footsteps, he crept behind a tree. He tried not to sneeze, as the blossoms tickled his nose. A short distance away, he could see his friend pulled out of the security doors by a woman. Gokudera struggled in her iron grip, his hands flailing exasperatedly in the air. Beside him was a portly woman with bright orange hair, who was wearing a designer fur coat with matching heels. An Upper Namimori snob, Tsuna realised with horror, the worst of its kind.

"Watch your mouth, boy. You don't want me to call the police."

"I told you, I'll pay the rent next week! Give me some more time! And stop stalking me already, or I'll call the police on _you_ for harassing a minor!"

Before the woman could slap him, Tsuna threw himself before Gokudera. By reflex, he caught her hand, wincing as he watched her brilliant red nails cut open his skin. Nevertheless, he stood protectively in front of his friend. He felt a familiar warmth course through his body, as his Dying Will flames flared.

The landlady narrowed her blue-contacted eyes, blowing smoke at the brunet. "Who's this?" she questioned with a curled lip, "Gokudera Hayato's friend?"

Tsuna did not budge, although his toes were quivering in his shoes. "Y-Yes, I am! Don't talk to Gokudera-kun like that!"

"This doesn't concern you, kid. Get lost."

"No!" the brunet glared back.

The woman scoffed and snubbed out her cigarette, dumping the butt into her purse. "It appears that he's left you in the dark, little boy. Your friend is two months behind in rent, and his bank accounts are empty. Who knows what kids these days are up to - they probably spend all their parents' money on drugs like this kid here." She gestured at Gokudera, who was scowling at her.

"Bitch! What are you-" the silveret began, only to be interrupted.

"Deny it all you want, kid. But I'm a businesswoman too, and I _will_ weed out the money you owe."

"Gokudera-kun wouldn't do anything like that!" Tsuna shot back, his eyes glowing amber, "And I won't let you lay a hand on him!"

"Nicely said, Tsuna," a third voice quipped from behind. The brunet yelped as a foot assailed his head. "Although it's not Nakamura Aiko's fault that Gokudera hasn't been paying rent."

"Reborn, what are you saying?"

Seeing his boss confused, the silveret faced the baby hitman and bowed. "I apologise, Reborn-san. I-I can explain."

"No need, Gokudera." Turning to Nakamura, Reborn pointed at his student. "As the Vongola Family looks after their own, Tsuna is willing to pay for your tenant's outstanding rent, as well as the interest."

Tsuna blinked and took a step back. "W-Wait Reborn," he stuttered, "W-What-"

"Dame-Tsuna," the baby hitman questioned, his tone entirely serious, "Have you wondered where your property damage bills have ended up? Since my arrival, there have been almost fifty cases of vandalism billed to the Sawada household. However, someone in your Family has been taking care of everything for you."

"You mean," the brunet said, his brown eyes wide with shock and hurt, "Gokudera-kun has been...paying for them all along? Gokudera-kun, why didn't you say anything?"

The silveret averted his gaze, flushing in shame. "I'm so sorry, Tenth. I wanted to be useful…"

"But this is too much! Gokudera-kun, _why_?"

"Because he's your loyal subordinate, Dame-Tsuna. It's your fault for not paying attention."

The brunet collapsed onto the ground, cradling his head. "No no no no, this is not happening!" he wailed, rocking back and forth, "What do I do, Reborn? I'm so sorry, Gokudera-kun, I don't know what to do!"

"The answer is simple," Reborn announced with a smirk, as Leon morphed into a gun, "It's time for the two of you to find a job and work...Vongola-style!"

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong>

Contrary to popular belief, Gokudera was not an incompetent employee. Instead, he was passionate about his work, and used any means necessary to ensure everyone was doing their job properly. On his first day, as Tsuna was fumbling the dishes he was trying to wash, the silveret had inspected the restaurant's food supply. Much to his distaste and to the horror of the manager, half the eggs were rotten in their cartons, and there was a shelf of expired ingredients.

Gokudera knew it was illegal and immoral to serve spoiled food to their precious customers. He'd been a victim of food poisoning himself too often in his life. For the rest of the day, he had drilled into the other employees everything about ethics and the food association Acts in the law book no one had bothered to read. His handsome looks had also managed to charm an entourage of new customers.

Nonetheless, the restaurant's boss was ecstatic to have found such a diamond. A few weeks later, Gokudera was promoted. And the best part? The bomber was no longer broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review! Also, KHR!Secret Santa is on this year as well, so please check out the link on my profile. See you there!

-MJR


End file.
